In recent years, high efficiency electric motors have become desirable to meet the challenges of providing power without the usage of fossil fuel sources, for example in hybrid and electric vehicles. In efforts to increase efficiency and power output of motors for a given volume and weight, packaging problems arise involving electric current distribution to the motor windings.